Setting sun
by Faeryfish
Summary: the dd's have grown up and changed-but their still together..im not a summary person


Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story..  
  
Once upon a time there were eight kids who saved the world. They weren't super heroes with special powers like in comic books, but they did it anyway. They didn't have any other choice.  
  
Now the eight kids are grown up, they're in their late teens now, but they still hang out with each other. And they still remember that time they were the only ones who stood between the world and the forces of evil. They've all changed a lot and have drifted different ways. But they know their still the same inside as they ever were.  
  
Matt is a goth. He wears all black and lines his eyes with kohl-he is the lead singer in a rock band and does gigs at dark underground sweaty clubs every weekend. He still hangs out with his little brother no matter how busy he is. He writes poetry and music but pretends that they aren't that important to him-but his blonde hair still falls in his eyes like it did when he was a little boy, and when he reaches up to brush it away, you can see the faint scars on his thin wrists.  
  
Izzy is a punk in a pennywise t-shirt with studs in his ears and chains round his neck. His red hair is gelled up into spikes like horns which he has to crush under his helmet as he rides to gigs on his beat up old motorbike. But while hes slamming and jamming in the pit, he always thinking of some awesome new program to zap into his computer.  
  
Tai is a jock. He plays soccer everyday and watches all the games on TV. He may be the star of almost every team but he still can't watch a slushy old movie without crying. Hes still best friends with Izzy and Matt and they still come round to his place to get drunk on vodka and beer and talk until 3am.  
  
Joe is a geek. Theres no kinder way to say it. But hes a sophisticated, big city kinda geek with a brief case and wire rim glasses whose going off to med school when he graduates. He still cares a lot about getting good grades but always finds time to help Tai with his math's homework. And he still blushes red every time Mimi kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Mimi is a princess- its all she knows how to be. She dyes her hair strawberry pink and is always talking on her mobile (pink to match her hair, naturally). Some people think sheds a slut but although she flutters her lashes and flirts, she's still a virgin. She wears all the latest fashions given to her by the modeling agency where she works. But as she stands around posing and pouting for the camera, she often secretly wishes that she could be the behind the lens, looking through to her own little world.  
  
Sora is a dancer. She is a waitress in the retro 50s diner in the day and when they close she goes to the club where she works. She has been dancing since she was four and now she still gets the same excited rush running through her when she's up there on the platform dancing, even if there's no one watching her but dirt old men trying to oogle her tits. Someday she hopes to be a ballet dancer on a spotlighted stage in front of a hushed audience who are waiting to fly with her through her leaps and soar with her heart. She still nags her friends but they know its harmless- since her mum died she has no one left to take care of anymore.  
  
TK and Kari are freshmen in high school. Although they do different things, Kari is a prep and TK is a skater, they're still best of friends. Every Friday after school they go to the diner where Sora works and order a double chocolate sundae to share. Sometimes TK looks at Kari and sees his best friend-a girl hes known all his life, and sometimes he looks into her deep eyes and feels a soft warm feeling in his chest as though she is hugging him tight. And Kari looks back at him and smiles her small smile that can say so much, and he knows she feels the same.  
  
Now the sun is setting over Odaiba Park leaving orange gold trails of cloud across the sky. The skeletal trees stand out like spindly wire sculptures gently shaking in the wind. On the grass eight teenagers are lying on their backs and gazing up at where the dark shadows are beginning to creep over the sky as the sun sinks lower. The chosen children, united by fate. Saviors of the world, although no one knows it or would believe it-but that doesn't matter. Each one of them still has their digivices which they used like a compass to find each other in the dark. When people ask "what's that?" they simply smile and turn away knowing that they could never understand. It doesn't matter to them how long ago it had been or if the digiworld was even real at all. It may just have been a stream of coded numbers in a computer somewhere, but that cant take away the feeling they get when they close their eyes at night and feel the cool digital breeze blowing through their hair-because  
that was the place where they found each other-when they really started to live.  
  
And now as the last rays of light dissolve in smoky trails and the stars begin to glow faintly in the purple fading sky- they truly understand. It makes no difference what labels the world place upon them- jock, punk, prep, or slut- because they are deeper than all that. Their souls are joined by something so strong and pure- friendship, love-it doesn't matter what you call it. Its there.  
  
And no matter how close they are to breaking, how much they feel like shattering into oblivion is their only hope-they will always be there for each other. And in this tangled world of lies and fear where we die everyday and weep every night-that is all they need.  
  
Eight brillant beams of light shoot up into the sky joining in one perfect glowing diamond.  
  
The End 


End file.
